The Guard
by FindYourWayO
Summary: Isabella, never understood why she kept getting kicked out off school. She only knows the people she trusted most ,have let her down. What will happen she crosses the one family that seems worth trusting?
1. The Airport

_**I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan do. I simply take their characters and play with them. - FindYourWayO**_

* * *

My name is _Isabella Jackson_(I know, a bit wordy), but it's the name I was born with. I'm 16, and according to a therapist I have "family issues". You see, My mom and dad

split up when I was younger, when I was 3 to be exact. I have an older brother, his name is Percy, and he is 2 years older than me. When our parents split up, we moved

with our mom to New York City, where she is from. When Percy was 12, and I 10, I moved in with an old family friend. I don't know why, mom wouldn't tell me, she said it

was better for my safety. When I was 14, I got a little strange, they sent me away soon after. Then I went to another place, and two years later they had enough, and

sent me to live in Alaska and go to school there with new guardians. I have to live with a family I've never met (again), and I don't like the sound of it. Most likely, they're

going to want to be all open and family like, and I don't believe in the thought of it where you can trust people.

It's complicated.

Anyways I'm at the airport now trying to figure out which family is supposed to be taking me home. I look for the dented sign saying that my name,

knowing my last "guardians" probably haven't picked out the best people in the world capable of taking care of me. I finally see my name neatly scrawled in the best of

cursive on a laminated board. I follow the perfect curves holding the board finding the curves to be perfectly manicured chalk-like hands. I step back and see the full

image. A nice heart-shaped faced woman with silky brown hair and a loving smile. She walks towards me and guides me to the car. I realize my mouth is open and regain

my composure. I'm _Isabella _Jackson and I have never let my guard down and let someone throw me off. It's very concerning that this woman is making my head fuzz and ,

causing me to become weak, and I hope the rest of the family isn't like this. Sometimes I just trust to easily and then everything becomes a mess. In the end. . . . . . . . I

end up alone.

* * *

** -FindYourWayO**


	2. The Meeting

Instead of talking like last time my guardians got me from the airport, we drove in silence. It was strange , it was like somehow she knew I needed the silence to think. It only took us about twenty-five minutes to get to the House. Scratch that, Mansion. Beautifully white and perfect, unlike anything I've ever seen. The paint meeting neatly on every line, nook, and cover. A wide garden, obviously attended often with care and love. The Cars. Oh my God, the Cars, they were beautiful and unique. I recognized every one of them immediately and The Motorcycle I've been dying to get for my whole life. Instantly, all my dreams that held me riding that motorcycle came flooding back. I felt relaxed instantly, and then my guard immediately came back. Strange how I am so relaxed in here. The last time I was at Alaska was two years ago. It was Horrid. I was with this boy, and let's just say, we didn't work out.

When we got inside the house, everyone was already waiting. I began to wonder how long they had been standing there. All of the people Esme (The Beautiful Lady) mentioned in the five minutes left in the car, I saw the adopted children she talked about. There was a buff one and a skinny stunning blonde I presumed named Emmett & Rosalie. She said I would recognize them as soon as I saw them. She was right. The second I skipped right over, probably Edward. I saw a pixie-like girl jumping up and down, obviously Alice & a blonde that looked really surprised over something, realizing this person as Jasper I viewed the only one I hadn't seen yet whom was obviously Carlisle.

When we finally got into view of the others Alice got up. And walked over to me. "It's so nice to see you, Isabella, How are you?"

I forced a smile at her. She seemed like a really hyper person. I don't really like people like that, but it's not like I will be here for long anyways. And on the off-chance I do stay longer than 3 months. I'm sure I will be used to it by then.

After that I said hello to everyone. Esme Introduced me to the her husband. He was nice an polite and tried to make me feel welcome and relaxed, like a Doctor would. Everyone was having a good time, we were making dinner. But nobody ate, thinking it might be poison I didn't eat either. I know it was kind of rude, but so is poisoning people. When all the guys were talking I got to know her, Rosalie I mean. We shared stories, why she was here, why I was here, but I left out the bad stuff.

Maybe she did too.

After "everyone was done eating", we were just sitting there.

That's when everything went to total war. I don't know what happened! One minute we were laughing the next Edward was yelling at Alice.

'You did not just do what I think you did!' Edward freaked out. He stood up, and started to talk to Alice, well, OK, He was screaming at her. Jasper looked at Alice protectively." I haven't done anything yet," she said, then looking at Jasper "No it's ok, baby". Baby? I decided to analyze that later. Anyways, I could tell his,Jasper's, guard was still up. So was mine. 'I don't want her involved in any of this, understand, you AND I need to stay away from her!' Suddenly, all the guys were standing, I had no idea what was happening, but they were looking at me, finally, I realized that I had my hands were in fists, and I was standing up too.

"Alice, Edward" Esme finally came over, "That's enough!"

"No! That's my baby sister now! No way in Hell am I feeling that way about her!"

'Edward, take a walk,' Carlisle moved forward. He was looking straight into his eyes, I looked as well. They were pitch black.

"Fine" I barely heard him say this. Then he suddenly just ran into the woods. Gee, that's normal.

Everyone was still for a moment, then Esme gently grabbed my arm, "Maybe, you should take a nap, I'll explain everything to you in the morning." she told me as she started to walk me to my room. "As soon as I found out" she said in a barely audible and very low voice as she shut the door. I probably wouldn't have heard anything if the door creaked or any noise had been made through out the house, but there was only silence. Then all I heard was a bump, and a burly voice shout, "What in Heck just happened?!" I couldn't help but giggle a little as I imagined the Big Lumberjack Guy I had met hours ago, jumping like a little boy watching his favorite TV show at the Climax. Only I had a feeling there was no excited smiled downstairs.

At all.

Whatever, I said to myself. I need to unpack, but I didn't. Not like I'm going to be here long anyways.

* * *

_**Still Kinda Short, but I will try to update more content and more often. -FindYourWayO**_


	3. Here They Come

"You...can...do...this," I breathed, staring up at the ceiling, as I awoke the next day. I sat up. The room was new and freshly painted, the corners neat and the windows sparkly. It seemed alive as a steady stream laughter swarmed around the house.

Yeah. Alive and ready to gobble me up.

"Chill, Isabella," I groaned at my reflection in my closet mirror. "You can do this. God, it's just new home."

Yeah. With tons of teenage kids.

No matter what my inner voice said, I knew that it was now or never. I had to go move into my room and face my new life. I really only had one goal for living here, besides the obvious graduate with honors and get a good job.I just wanted to survive, Jackson kids are known for getting kicked out of school for out of this world reasons.( School burning down, kids dying, you know unfair things to get kicked out for) I don't want to come out of boundary, they are just going to have to accept it, or make me leave. I don't care about wanted being one of the "cool", fashionable girls who seems to walk with confidence everywhere she goes. I didn't want to be a slut or a Homecoming Queen or anything like that, but I wanted to be social. I have a life outside my worn novels. I'm confident and fearless. I'm just trying not to somehow destroy this house. Parent's before last house didn't last 24 hours. Sometimes I feel like people are coming after me to either kill me or make my life Hell. But I know I know I'm just being overdramatic.

Nonetheless terrified, I climbed out of my King sized bed and hopped unto the floor, easily lifting my plastic trunk. It was the only luggage I had brought, and it contained everything I needed-clothes, personal items, bedding, towels, and a laptop I spent endless months working at Food-for-Less for. I wasn't very high-maintenance at all. Just a simple girl from a simple small town. If New York counts as a small town.

But as I took in the Porsches and Ferraris crowding in the Driveway as I looked out of the window, I realized that Toto, we weren't in Kansas anymore.

My insides quivering, I hopped off the side of my bed with surprising grace. Clutching my towel to take a shower.I walked slowly across the carpet, relishing the cold air. It felt amazing. And alien. Nothing like home. But I wanted to embrace the air, like I would embrace the relief of my 24-hour survival.

"Hey, little sis," said a male voice, and I looked up to see a guy with a blonde hair with a Southern drawl. Jasper, is his name. I nodded at him in acknowledgement, not interested at all. I find Southern accents very attractive but he's supposed to be my "brother". I didn't like men who put more effort into their appearances than I did, and Jasper (besides his look yesterday) looks very happy, and obviously doesn't have a care in the world today.

Not far behind Jasper was Alice with a huge smile of people on her face. Maybe she is happy because he is, maybe he has something to do with his confused look yesterday. Irritated as ever, I asked a Jasper if he could excuse me for a shower. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Uh, we're waiting on the Edward," he said in his Southern drawl. –Sigh- I don't even know this guy and know we have to have a "Family" meeting on why he left. I don't want to hear there pre-made coordinated lies, I just want to take a shower. Hearing a noise down the stairs, I peered over the staircase. It was then that I saw Edward, his true appearance.

And it was…..Annoying. Walking in All Dirty, and he was sweating, but somehow the sweat didn't look real. Everything about this guy bothered me in an instant. It's guys like Edward. Out all night, I bet didn't even call his mother to tell of his whereabouts or if he was ok. Great, now I'm annoyed and I can't even take a shower to relax because of this meeting we now have to have, so they can explain what happened last night.

I walked down the stairs cautiously. They were all waiting downstairs for me crowded around a single chair. I guess they don't sit down. There was a sofa behind them but they didn't seem to be the least bit interested in it. As soon as I sat down the claustrophobia was creeping up on me, and it came to my mind again that just taking the shower would be better. They sat down. I got up, I thanked Esme for letting me stay here and told them they don't have to explain about last night right now and turned to the stairs, my fingers already feeling sweaty against the wooden stairwell. The stairs were plentiful and challengingly steep. By the time I made it to the third floor, my arms were hurting from carrying the large towel. Now look, I'm not weak. I can carry a 150 pound Bronze sword for 3 hours plus and be ok. Before you wonder how I know, lets just say Percy had a teacher once who was a bit of a Greek Mythology freak. He was great, I wish I didn't have to say goodbye to , the stairs were bulky, and made for awkward cargo.

On the fourth floor, I was interrupted by Edward coming up the stairs, with amazing speed I might add. "Excuse me, ma'am," he said, and I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men on the planet.

"Yeah?" I said becoming slightly less annoyed, mesmerized by his perfect face. He had bronze 80's new wave haircut cut short, and an angular face with gold eyes. His body was big and muscled, his biceps straining against the sleeves of his blue Ralph Lauren Polo shirt. He spoke in a soft, fading English accent.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you or confused you".He looked at me, but I couldn't make out his expression.

"Look Edward, I'm going to be honest. I didn't like you at first. But since your being nice, so will I. I'm trouble' ok? This Mansion will probably burn down soon for some reason, and I will be behind it somehow. Don't send me to your school, that will burn down too. It just always happens to me, ok? I'm going to take a shower and then call for a cab so I can go back to New York with my mom ,so your Mansion can stay looking nice and Perfect. Kay, Pretty Boy?"

"Well, Pretty Boy, hunh? –chuckle- That's great and all, but I think you should unpack and get settled, your going to be here awhile." He started to walk back down the stairs, while I stared a little bit peeved. I heard a faint buzz, and I knew what was going to follow it.

" Don't Say I didn't warn you, because here it comes."

"Here, what comes?"

" I don't know, but they always find me."


	4. Jessica and The Rumours

Everyone's staring at me. I'm pretty sick of being stared at. I'd thought it was bad at my old school, but that's nothing compared to three hundred pairs of eyes following my every movement. I'm not really somebody who really cares about their appearance. I just throw some clothes on and get by, I'm not here to impress. I'm here so my mother will be proud of me and take me back. And, well, so far it's not working out. I just want to go to one school where I can fly under the radar; it's much easier not to burn the school down this way.

I make my way to the office ignoring the staring eyes. I look straight at them, they don't even turn away. No shame. I suppose I'm used to being stared at, but seriously, that's ridiculous.

In the confines of the office, the only staring comes from the elderly receptionist with Ariel red short hair and purple glasses. Classy. "Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"I'm, uh… new?" I say, as polite as I can be. Considering, my situation.

Her eyes pop and her eyebrows rise. "Oh, right._ Isabella Jackson_. Dr. Cullen rang yesterday." She blushed. Wow, even the Elderly want a piece of the Cullen Clan. I wonder how many girls at the school have tried to jump Edward's bones. I wonder how many have tried to be with the taken Cullen men. This school has no shame.

Doctor? Oh yeah… Carlisle's the "Head Doctor" of the Hospital in this town. He is definitely the most noticed.

She moves around papers on the cluttered desk. "Here's your schedule, and your map buddy should be here soon." Map Buddy? Yeah, right. I maintain a straight face and smile. Knowing I will wait for no one. A snooty blonde girl enters the door with a name tag. It Reads: Hi! My Name Is –Map Buddy Jessica.

I take the offered papers, immediately dismissing the Map Buddy as I walk by. On the short walk here I saw the names on the buildings. If the rest of the school is like that, I doubt that I'll get lost. "Thanks," I mumble. I can feel her surprised look at me as I whiz straight past her, ignoring her existence.

I'm right. I follow the trail of breadcrumbs to my homeroom class.

What the Heck? The bell had only rung about four seconds ago, and everyone's already in their seats. What kind of alternate universe did I step into where kids are on time to class? Maine? They do not do that in New York.

"Miss _Jackson_, I take it?" A man asks. He's wearing an Oxford coat with black patches over the elbows and thick black rimmed glasses. My guess is that he's the teacher. My powers of deduction know no bounds.

I look around the class to see twenty pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Miss Jackson?"

This class is filled with just about every stereotype you can think of. Nerd, Punk, Bimbo, Jock…I wonder which one I will fit into, and then I see them. The….

"Miss _Jackson_!" The teacher snaps. ….Outcasts…

"Oh huh?" It's not my fault. That was the first time someone's directly used that name for me.

"I'm Mr. Enoch. Now please take a seat," he huffs, his annoyance was obvious.

The class breaks out in sniggers. The blonde girl, Jessica walks into the room. She walks up to me.

"I know for a fact you saw me standing there, bad way to start off the year, new girl."

"I'm sorry, just a quick question. Who are you talking to? If you're talking to me, well then you've got the wrong impression of me. I don't tolerate blonde bimbos who think that they can boss everybody around. You've been waiting for somebody to boss around all year haven't you? I promise you this though." I looked her straight in her eyes and gave her a cold death stare that Hades himself would be proud of."I'm. Not. The. One."  
She stared at me opened mouth.

Like the rest of the class.

And the Teacher.

Oh, well. Way to get through the year under the radar Isabella. –Sigh- I walked to the back of the class and sat down.

By the time I get settled in the only seat left, the bell rings. I got up and walked to the door, glancing back at the class. Jessica looks peeved, and the rest of the class is texting. Probably, telling everyone what happened. Hmm. Gee can't wait to see what the rest of my classes are like.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this School Chapter. What do you think will happen next? - FindYourWayO**_


	5. The Fun We Had

I can not believe this school. As soon as I left the class I got knowing stares, I'm sick of it. I passed Edward and Alice in the hall. I could have sworn I heard Alice murmur "Meet you at Home." Whatever, I walked straight out of the front door to the school and ignored the other ditching students and curious teacher eyes. I don't care if I get in trouble for not being tolerant today. I go up the driveway to the Cullen Mansion and see Esme tending the Garden. I guess I'm not surprised that she tends to her own garden, no wonder it looks so perfect.  
"Hello Isabella. Tough day?"

"Yea, I'm just going to head up the stairs."

"Ok Bella," she said, giving me a nickname.  
It was Catchy, I liked it. I smiled.

" Hope you feel better."

She smiled and sent me on my way. Esme isn't so bad. She's my favorite Cullen so far, Rosalie might be second. Rosalie seemed to be very similar to me. Hmph. I'm taking a nap.

_There was smoke everywhere and everything was a blur. A teenage boy with curley hair and very hairy legs and hooves ?.He was wearing a…a…WEDDING DRESS?! I recognized him immediately as a satyr from Greek Mythology. He was running as fast as he could, looking back at what was chasing him. He shouldn't have since he almost __tripped over his wedding dress, which slowed him down, he ducked into a store._

_In an instant, the thing caught up with him. And yanked open the top of the Store. I couldn't see what it was, but I could guess that it really scared the crap out of the poor kid. His eyes widened as he took a step back. He was looking around him with a frightened expression. Looking for a way out. Then he looked straight at me and said "Help me Isabella."_

And then I woke up.

I shook my head, trying to forget the dream. Looking at my alarm clock, I saw that I had fifteen minutes left until the others would be getting out of school. Not enough time to go back to sleep, so I decided to take a nice long shower.

After the shower, I went back to my room and grabbed a book from my bookshelf, Romeo and Juliet. I read a few pages until I heard sounds coming from downstairs.

No one would be stupid enough to try to steal from here, so I guessed it was Esme. And if she's downstairs in the evening, that would mean she's making lunch. Just for me.

Yay, food!

I clutched my book to my side and went downstairs. I came down expecting a hamburger and fries, but all I saw was Pizza. Fine with me. I remember times when Percy took me to the beach and we would eat Pizza then just swim and talk, swim and talk. Unfortunately, Percy isn't here. I miss Percy. A lot.

"Good evening, Bella." Esme greeted, looking up at me with an innocent smile glued to her face.

"Evening!" I replied, trying to sound like I haven't noticed she doesn't eat.

She flashed me a wide smile as she held a plate. "Want some?"

I shook my head, trying not to seem rude. "No right now."

"Aaw, but I got some especially for you." I almost said that the only reason it was for me is because nobody else eats around here.

"I'm just going to grab an apple then wait for everybody else to come back from school." I told her.

"But you have to eat," she said to me. "Lunch is the second most important meal of the day."

I shook my head and grabbed an apple from the fruits basket.

" I'll eat when everybody gets here!" I yelled before I headed out.

I stood in front the driveway, deciding whether I should walk back in the house and wait there. I still had, like, five minutes before they pulled up. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but the clouds were dark so I guessed that it might rain today. I guess I'm just good when it comes to things about the sky.

I decided to wait outside. Playing with the ring my father gave me as a gift as a child. On the inside it read : Σπαθί του Ωκεανού. Message Received Dad. A strange ring with a Greek message inside. While I knew what it was translated. I didn't understand why it was given to me.

Anyway, I was pretty much bored. I sat down by the front doors of the mansion and fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until I felt a very light kick in my thigh, signalling that someone was here. It was Emmett with a huge grin on his face. The others trailing behind him.

" Were you waiting for us, Bells?" he said.

Hmm, another Nickname, not bad. I kind of liked it. Or at least I would if it didn't make me sound like a little girl.

The others laughed, and Alice ran up to hug me. I looked at Rosalie with a 'Help me' look. She chuckled. Rosalie grabbed me and ran with me up to her and Emmett's room, leaving a pouting Alice behind. I asked Rosalie what happened today after I left. Apparently, during lunch, she overheard Jessica, Mike, Angela and the others.

" First day and your already so popular."

I nudged her and she grinned. She said Mike told everybody about my adoption into the Cullens.

"Everybody seems really impressed with you", she said ," Well, except for Jessica."

I could see that she kept looking at the floor. I knew she was hiding something, but didn't press her on it. I'll leave it alone. Today.

I haven't seen nor met them yet but it seems they find "The Adoptive Kids" strange. They have godlike beauty and really pale skin. And maybe they think there's something wrong with them. Maybe there is.

They don't eat. I mean, they don't touch their food at all. Not even the guys. (Which kinda makes them weird for me because Percy is a guy and it seems like their stomachs are pretty much bottomless pits.) Then again, there is always an exception to a rule.

Anyway, the Cullens are always together. They don't talk much to anyone. They never go to school when the sun is out and shining. They supposedly go on camping trips with their adoptive parents, but I have my suspicions. They seem to avoid the sun. I know I've only been here for two weeks, but I gather information quickly.

Whenever they're near, my head yells at me to fight.

If they were vampires then they would have probably attacked me already. But they haven't. Yet. I still think there's something wrong with them, though.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Until it started raining.

I groaned when I remembered that I didn't get my homework for my classes.

I really didn't feel like walking back to school. That left me with one choice.

So, when I was sure no one would see me, I ran through the woods, but instead of seeing the school on the turns I usually take. I saw a strange meadow, It was beautiful, unaffected by the rain. Then I saw a figure laying down in the flowers , the light shining only on him. It was Edward, what a relief. I approached him and we eased into conversation and walked back home. We had such fun that I forgot my homework. Hunh, I haven't had that much fun in awhile. Edward isn't so bad after all. Not. At. All.


	6. Questions

I walk in my room, trying not to notice Edward eyes watching every step I take. " Whatcha doin in here?" I smile

Edward chuckles, looking so at home lounging in my rocking chair, while I'm awkwardly hovering on the other side. "I wanted to ask you something," he says, his voice all silk and honey.

This is _my _room! He shouldn't be making me this nervous. I'm a strong, independent woman!

I stride back to him and slip on my bed passing him a look.

"So… What can I do for you?" I ask. I'm

He runs his hand through his already tangled hair. "Well… I was wondering…"

His voice trails off so I raise my eyebrows at him, a silent demand to go on.

"I was wondering if you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow evening," he says, all in one breath like he can't wait to get the words out.

"Like,on a date?" I clarify, not yet willing to get my hopes up.

He nods, a little too fast to be normal. "Yes! A date. Exactly!"

I can't help but laugh a little at the way he's being. "I'd love to." I say, trying not to sound to eager.

"Great, be ready at 12." He leaves.

I jump of the bed flop onto the bed again in excitement, grinning like a blind man. Then Rosalie and Alice run in and say "He just came out with, '_Do you think Bella will go out with me?'_" She puts on a masculine voice that's surprisingly similar to Edward's. "I had to convince him with everything on my life that you guys would work out perfectly." I had a feeling she meant something more than tonight. And then I remembered something Jasper told me '_ I would never bet against Alice.' _Instantly, something Emmett said popped in my mind '_One of these days, that pixie is gonna lose a bet'_

I look at her. "hmm," I flatly state.

I wonder how it will go, I think. As They ramble on and on.


	7. If Vampires Could Cry

_**EPOV**_

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a singsong voice. The sound was melodic, even if she was blatantly teasing me.

"Nearly," I said, pleased that she sounded playful, more like herself. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"

Bella peered ahead and frowned. "Um, should I?"

"Maybe it's a bit soon for _your_ eyes," I teased back.

She rolled her eyes mumbling, "Time to visit the optometrist."

I wanted to laugh but held it back.

I could tell the moment that her human eyes caught the light – she quickened her pace, her eyes alight and excited. Her eagerness reminded me of our purpose here, and my relief was short-lived. This was it.

I slowed, letting Bella lead the way.

The ache in my chest increased once more. I'd never felt so nervous. No one but my family, my kind, had seen me in the sunlight. I'd never felt so vulnerable; I'd never cared so much what someone else thought.

I steadied myself, trying to prepare for Bella's reaction – a reaction I didn't dare to imagine, didn't dare to hope would be anything but repulsion – all the while knowing that no amount of preparation would be enough. Knowing that there was no way I could bear Bella's disgust or terror. I resolved to hide how much it hurt me at least.

I watched Bella as she moved slowly into the sunshine, her long hair swaying in the breeze, the sun highlighting the hint of red that I had seen before. She leaned down to draw her hand through the long grass and wild flowers. She looked her age, so young and carefree as she took in the meadow. I was pleased that it delighted her so.

It was strange to see someone here, in what was normally my secret, solitary place. I realized how much I liked to share my secrets with Bella. I was caught in the beauty of her wonder – I could watch her forever. But I didn't have forever because Bella didn't have forever.

It was with a heavy, dead heart that I neared the opening of the meadow. Bella, previously lost in the spectacle of the meadow, now searched for me, her expression became worried for a moment when I was not where she expected. But she smiled reassuringly when her eyes found me. It didn't comfort me. Bella didn't understand what I was and I was about to show her the hardened, faceted skin of a killer and she was smiling, beckoning me closer.

When she took a step toward me, I held up my hand. No. She should not be too close; she must have her space so that she wouldn't be too afraid. I could easily step back into the shadows where I would not look so terrifyingly abnormal and take her home.

The finality that this one meager step would hold for my doomed hopes of a future weighed heavy in limbs. My feet felt like lead, too heavy for my body to move, as if I had only human strength. It took all my energy and resolve to take that one simple step – the step that would decide my future, for I did not want a future without Bella.

With that thought in my mind, I stepped into the glare of the rare Washington sun. "I'm a Vampire."

I kept my gaze on her chocolate eyes, waiting for her real answer, hoping it would be truthful but fearing that I may not really want to know. The way she was looking at me… maybe it was the kind of fascination a scientist has for some newfound species or the curiosity for a freak in the circus. I felt myself tense at the thought. _Keep it light, Edward_.

"Hard life," She said trying to tease but failing (Insider for Nancie). "But you didn't tell me."

_Please tell me, Bella. I can't bear the suspense_.

"I _was_ wishing I could know what you were thinking…" she trailed off uncertainly, sounding sad again.

"And?" I asked more urgently.

"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

It hit me hard, she _was_afraid of course. How could she not be?

"I don't want you to be afraid," I said earnestly, feeling and hearing the heart-break in my voice.

"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."

I was alert in an instant, moving to sit up. She was afraid of something else? I must have frightened her in another way. "What are you afraid of then?" I asked.

My movement had taken me closer to her, I could feel her breath on my face, I was too close and yet I did not move away. I waited for her answer. But her eyes unfocused, her breathing hitched and her heart hammered against her chest. The sounds whirled around me rhythmically, drawing me in. Bella, instead of being worried by my close proximity, did the unthinkable – she inhaled deeply and leaned in towards me, closer than we'd ever been. We weren't touching but her lips were mere inches from mine, her soulful brown eyes hooded. I found my eyes drawn to her full lips, the blood pulsing through them, their attractive pink hue… My eyes trailed down her delicate throat.

Her scent when I was this near was intoxicating to the extreme. The scent was like a physical layer surrounding her and it cocooned me in sensual, heated embrace. It was too much.

_Much too much._

I had to get away; I couldn't trust myself with her that close to my mouth. Her blood sang to me with each pulse of her heart. I could not take the risk that I would be overcome; I could not inhale her sweet breath and taste her on my tongue and trust myself not to act. I tore myself away and ran at full speed to the cover of the trees at the edge of the meadow.

I needed to calm myself. My body was alight with excitement and my whole self lusted towards her; hunger for her blood and yearning for her warm silken skin twisted in a cacophony of want. I could not afford to think of Bella in that way. _Bella_ could not afford for me to think of her that way. I took deep calming breaths in the fresh air offered to me here on the outskirts of the meadow. With the wind blowing in the opposite direction the clean air helped to clear my mind some. But there were certain images and feelings that once awoken, could not be blown away as easily as her scent.

She searched for me, not seeing me at first, but her knowing and worried eyes found me after a beat. My anxiety heightened when I saw the pain on her face, she looked to her hands briefly then looking up she said softly, "I'm… sorry… Edward."

She was upset – her concern clear on her face. Concern for me? I could hear her heart racing and smell the faint aroma of adrenaline on the air as the wind changed direction. But her worry seemed to outweigh her fear. She looked almost guilty, but of course I could not know.

"Give me a moment," I called, just loud enough for her to hear, not wanting to scare her any more.

I took deep breaths, keeping a calm mask on my face, and walked slowly back to her. My eyes locked on hers, trying to both ferret out her thoughts and reassure her. Though she should not be reassured; she was in danger. I was a risk of the worst kind.

I sat on the grass once again, facing her but not too close. I started with an apology. "I am so very sorry," I said softly. She could never know how sorry. _How could I make her understand how I was a slave to my emotions and wants without scaring her further?_ "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?"

She nodded dismally, her nervousness clear. It was torturous that when I most wanted to gain her trust and ensure her safety I was putting her in harm's way. I was a threat, and she should _not_ trust me. The thought occurred that maybe it was my vampire traits that drew her to me, not the man in me and it angered me. I knew what I was. Why was I trying to be anything else?

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I?" I asked scathingly. "Everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!"

It was time to show her the harsh reality and my fury only made it easier. I ran to the edge of the meadow and circled it in one beat of her heart. Her head whipped around looking for me while I stood waiting under a large fir tree.

Bella's shocked face, marred by fear, fuelled my rage. Her helplessness in my company was excruciating to witness so obviously with her here alone with me. The worry of harming her was a heavy, painful burden to bear and I had never hated myself more.

"As if you could outrun me," I yelled resentfully.

I reached up, easily breaking a large branch of the tree and threw it. The crash was loud and abruptly broke the silence of the meadow. Bella cringed from the sound. I ran to her, too fast for her to follow my progress showing her just how dangerous I was. I could see, hear and smell her fear.

_Yes, Bella, see me – fear me!_

"As if you could fight me off."

She sat quiet and still, watching me with wide brown eyes. I lost myself in those eyes and my temper calmed, my reason returning. No reason to try to be better, I had thought – of course there was a reason and she was sitting right in front of me. I could never hurt her. I had proven myself now – even if she was too close, too tempting, I could take myself away from her.

I wanted to be near her and be safe. But was I asking too much? It felt like I was. No matter how hard I tried I could never deserve her – never be anything but a monster. I felt the misery seep into every part of my detestable being.

"Don't be afraid. I promise…" I wavered, not knowing what it was I could honestly promise her. "I _swear_ not to hurt you."

I would swear this to her now and will it to be true until it was. As much as I knew she should fear me, I didn't want her to. My anger unraveled in my sorrow and I realized that I was towering over her. I took a measured step forward, and seated myself opposite her.

"Don't be afraid," I whispered.

She watched me silently. I had scared her terribly.

"Please forgive me. I _can_ control myself." I stressed, needing my own reassurance. "You caught me off guard. But I am on my best behavior now."

I waited for her to speak, to move, but she didn't. It was a grave situation but to get her attention, at least, I tried to make light. "I'm not thirsty today honestly." I winked at her, breaking our intense eye-contact momentarily. It seemed to do the trick as she broke out of her daze with a weak laugh.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. I wanted to comfort her, prove that I was safe and against my will and better judgment my hand reached out and placed itself in hers. It felt like it belonged there.

She stared down at it, regaining her equilibrium I presumed. She held it as if confirming that it was real. She seemed appeased and offered me a smile, tentative but genuine. My heart soared, a large smile stretching across my face.

"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

"I honestly can't remember," she sighed.

I knew the answer to my question before I asked it – I could not forget. I smiled, but felt the shame and melancholy on my face and I hoped that I had not completely ruined our day together – what could be our _only_ day. "I think we were talking about why you were afraid, besides the obvious reason," I prompted.

"Oh, right," she agreed, remembering. But she didn't continue and she looked unhappy.

"Well?" I asked, having to know, even if that knowledge would be my ruin.

She remained silent, busying her nervous fingers with my arm – either not willing to explain or not knowing how. I felt anxious that she was hiding things from me – I couldn't conquer that particular frustration at all. Was she afraid to tell me what she was thinking? Afraid to voice the words seal my fate? My notion of simply enjoying the day had failed miserably.

I sighed heavily. "How easily frustrated I am."

I was not getting used to not knowing her thoughts, far from it, it was getting harder because the closer I got – the more I felt and knew and experienced – the more I wanted. Feeling her warm fingers on my arm only amplified my craving. Bella was my siren and I could not resist the force of her pull. I coveted every part of her and I wanted every thought.

She looked up at me and searched my eyes, I don't know what she found but she seemed to take courage from it. She spoke in a small voice, "I was afraid… because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't _stay_ with you." She looked up briefly, but couldn't hold my gaze. She blushed. "And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should."

She wanted to stay with me – wanted to be with me. I marveled, only sobering when I recognized the defeat in her tone – even being here now, risking her life to spend time with me, she knew that we couldn't be. _Would she make the 'right' choice now – choose not to be with me?_

"Yes," I said slowly, deliberating how to respond. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest." I worked to keep both my desolation and undying hope hidden.

"I should have left long ago," I admitted. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

She looked pained. "I don't want you to leave," she murmured miserably.

I shouldn't have take pleasure in the fact that she wanted me to stay, but I did, of course I did.

"Which is exactly why I should," I stated, my voice carrying a certainty that my mind could not uphold. "But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should."

"I'm glad," she said, some brightness returning to her face.

"I love you.."

If Vampires could cry tears of joy, well then…..


	8. ReOcurring Dreams

My nightmare started like this.

I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned. _Florida, _I thought. Though I wasn't quite sure how I knew that. I'd never been to Florida. I saw Percy next to me, and I yelled to him, but he didn't reply or look at me. He just stared straight ahead. I followed his gaze. Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I saw a teenage boy with hooves.

Yea, I said _hooves_.

He is a satyr. From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He was hauling goat tail, with human shoes in his hands. He clooped past the little tourist shops and surferboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.

He was terrified of something behind him. He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from . . . something.

A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind him, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst into a shower of sparks.

He stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, _Have to get away. Have to warn them!_

I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. He dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read : _**ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE**_.

He dashed inside, doving behind a rack of wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing- a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off Mexican food.

He trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on.

Silence except for the rain. He took a deep breath, maybe the thing was gone.

Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice shouted "MINNE!"


	9. If Only I Knew

I awoke covered in sweat. I knew I had a nightmare, and I knew that they heard me. I asked them the last time I had a nightmare not to rush to my side next time, because I have stupid nightmares. Although, Edward said he still wasn't going to hesitate to ask what it was about. I stared at the ceiling. There was no storm. No monster. Morning sunlight shined into my eyes from my curtains. I groaned and sat upright. I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass of the window- a humanlike shape. On a horse. . . .with wings? Then Edward called me ," Rise and Shine, or we're going to be late for school." It must've been my imagination. A third-story window with nothing to climb on the way up here . . . . there couldn't have been anyone. I got up and dragged my feet across the carpet, probably creating static with the friction. I quickly undressed, and aimed my clothes for the hamper. "Kobe!" I said excitedly, just before missing it. "Oh, I Lebron'd it ," I thought outloud. Laughter filled throughout the house and then I heard a very grumpy "What?!" . I quickly grabbed a towel and covered myself up, just before a very disgruntled Emmett bursted in,

"What do you mean 'Lebron'd it'," adding quotation marks as he spoke ,"he is one of the best players alive!".

"Ok, Emmett. Whatever you say."

I passed him up, giving him a pat on the back as I approached the shower. I opened the bathroom door , looking behind to see Emmett with a smug look on his face. Confused I shrugged it off, until I turned around to see Edward frozen, with a towel around his waist his body covered in water from his shower and holding a wet toothbrush. I didn't even think that someone might be in here. I assumed he was brushing his teeth before I bursted in. Seeing him relax when he realized who it was, I relaxed too.

"Hey"

He brushed past me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I swerved around in time to see the surprised and disappointed look on Emmett's face before I smirked and locked the door behind me as I began my shower. I got finished with my shower and slipped on clothes quickly. Throwing my hair into a bun , and putting on some jeans and a band tee. I whisked on some mascara and chapstick and took my time down the steps, grabbing my backpack as I went out of my bedroom door. I could hear Alice, disappointed that I didn't wear the outfit she picked out for me while I was in the shower. I could see them all staring at me walking down the stairs, probably because I was taking so long. When I reached the bottom, Emmett annoying said "Finally!"

Conveniently, at the same time, Edward whispered "Beautiful."

I blushed. Just then, the shadow from earlier appeared right at the top of the window, and I saw a glimpse of black hooves. This time, the Cullens looked too. They rushed outside. It was gone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love, let's get to school."

The school day went relatively fast, I received a few glares from Jessica and her friends at Lunch, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. I just wanted to rush back home and spend time with Edward in our meadow. As soon as Edward dropped the others off at home we pulled out of the driveway. I could hear Emmett complaining. While the rest of them stared as the car pulled out in awe.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about them?!"

"Nope, You know now. Don't you?" Then I heard a slap and an "Ow, Rosie. What for?"

"For bursting into Bella's room while she was only wrapped up in a towel."

I glanced at Edward. If he heard Rose like I did, I wondered how he would react to that tidbit of information. He seemed calm, like he already knew and beat up Emmet. He chuckled and sighed reminiscently. Hmm, maybe he did. I could just picture Edward beating Emmett with whatever was conveniently around. We approached our meadow while I was lost in thought. I jumped out of the car and rushed into the woods smiling and laughing, gracefully avoiding branches and trees.

"Bella, wait!"

I heard him chuckle and chase after me.

_**EPOV**_

I raced after her, going half speed so she would feel more accomplished. I looked at her to see her huddled up on the ground the light reflecting on her as she began reading her favorite story 'Romeo and Juliet'. I smirked. I ran past her and grabbed her book.

"Let's see what part Bella's reading."

" Aww, c'mon Eddie I just want the book." She said smirking and starting towards me.

She knows I don't like that nickname, Jasper thought it up to annoy me. My name is Edward . Nothing else.

"You pulled the name card." I grinned "Well, _Bells, _now you can't have it_."_

I know she doesn't like that name, makes her feel like a helpless little kid. Emmett thought it up to annoy her.

Maybe I shouldn't have called her that, however, because then she tackled me. And I fell. Granted, I fell on purpose, but If I was human that would have knocked me down and broken my rib. She's not fat though, just really strong. She straddled me and swiped the book at of my hand, before grinning triumphantly. Did she really think she knocked over a vampire with no help from me? That's cute. I decided to let her enjoy herself. We were there for awhile, slowly realizing her position on me. She leaned down, as I pushed a loose hair behind her ear. When we kissed it was- . Second thought, I won't let her think she knocked over a vampire. I'll show her. I grabbed the book from her, and gently (but quickly) removed her off of me. As much as I loved her presence there, she needed to know. Before, either of us knew it , we were chasing each other back and forth and eventually we chased each other to the car. We drove back home in laughter.. . . . . . I just wish I had known then , what I know now. If I had, I would have taken us to Esme's island and never looked back . We both had secrets, of that I knew. But If I had known. . . . . If only I knew.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, I wanted to leave a bit of mystery in this chapter. There are a lot of clues as to what will happen in this story in this chapter. Maybe not throughout the whole story, but throughout the next few chapters. Sorry for more unanswered questions. I'll answer more questions in the chapter after next. :)**_

_**~FindYourWayO**_


	10. Flashback

_**EPOV**_

_***Flashback begins***_

I felt like slamming my head into a wall. Over and over and over again.

You would think that after having to relocate every four from the eyes of ignorant humans it would some day become less frustrating.

Well it didn't. I sighed in frustration as I cursed the god that had created me. _Who knew what I was. A mistake. A mutation. A genetic freak. Call me what you will. Go on don't worry. It won't bother me. After all I've heard it all before._

Loneliness didn't even begin to describe the way in which I lived. Everywhere I went I attracted attention like a magnet. How could I not? I was a vampire. I was the inhumanly beautiful being that was forever seventeen. Every woman lusted after me as the men shunned me for the attention I unwillingly caught. I could find a companion anywhere I wanted. I only had to say the word and any woman would follow. But who would want that. I didn't want some spellbound idiot following me like a lost puppy. No I wanted what I knew I could never have.

Love.

I laughed to myself for even contemplating the thought. I knew better than to depress myself like this.

Shaking my head I focused on the present. And presently I was speeding down a 80m/h street going 150m/h. I really couldn't help myself. If you saw my car you wouldn't be able to control yourself either. Black Volvo, with tan and black interior. I thought if I was going to stand out, I might as well do it with style.

My baby tore up the roads in Washington as we closed in on the tiny town of Forks. _I know right. Forks?_

But the town was perfect for me. Not many people to ask about me. That is what I wanted. Not to be noticed. Ha-ha yeah right.

I smiled, at least I would be with my family, but the smile quickly dropped from my face when I thought of the coming day. Tomorrow could bring only one thing. We were bringing in a girl, a human girl. Who knows how long she'd be with us. Now I have to keep up my human charade at home. I don't see this being worth it ever.

_***Flashback Ends***_

Stupid me (First time you will every hear me admit that), it was definitely worth it.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems kind of random, but think of it as recovery from the last chapter.**

**~ FindYourWayO**


	11. Edward

When I was home, I was scared. Looking back on my memories, everything seems so perfect. But I was scared. Scared that I would always be trouble and never find him. She had found him, my mom. Cupid himself helped with that one. I know the story of how my dad and my mom came to be, it seems like a fairytale.

Eveytime I look at Edward, I think of the Fairytale my mom had. Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White . . . . their husbands would bow down in shame if they saw the way my dad treated her. They would also stand up straight then and laugh, as he left her. So . . . . . not all fairytales have happy endings. I've lived with that. I know it. And when my mom sent me away I wondered if it was my fault he had left. Maybe Percy was enough, but when I showed up he didn't want a two- kid commitment. Nevertheless, he left, and I was shipped away. Stamp and all. And she remarried, happily I hope. I haven't seen him, Percy has only told me good things about from when she started dating him. Yes, me and Percy kept in contact for awhile.

And then one day I stopped receiving emails.

I guess he was just done trying.

I don't know, I just never thought I would find love like my mom did. And, when I found Edward, and he confessed his love for me, and I him. Well, my whole world had a bright light.

Everything that made me who I was- Rejection, Heartbreak, Destruction, My Mother, The Oath I made to myself, My Hatred for all who destroyed me, My Homes, My Name, My Self-disconnected from me in that second- snip, snip, snip, snip- and floated into space. I was not left drifting for . . . for _**anything**_. A new string held me where I was. Wait, not _one_ string, but a _million_. Not even strings, but steel cables. A _**million **_of them, all tying me to that one thing- to the very center of the universe. I could see that now- how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied to. . to the place where I stood. It was him, the Man next to me, driving us to our home that held me here now.

Edward.

My love, and My everything, just - Edward.


	12. Just A Quest

I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me. I was breathing hard, but that didn't matter. I just came back home alive, so I was fine. That's a sad thought for most people. But I have gotten used to it. I can't believe when I finally convinced Edward to let me out alone, I get attacked. Typical. And guess who saved me.

Percy.

I haven't seen him in years and he just popped up and saved me. I would be dead without him, and I'm thankful. He explained a lot to me and everything now made since. Now me and Percy were going back there to explain things.

Esme was home and in the kitchen, she loves cooking for me, and I was happy about that. However, Edward was in the kitchen helping my mom. I didn't know that until we walked in on them.

"Hey, Esme." I said, going the cabinet.

Then I saw Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?"he asked, looking worried.

"Who's this?"

Did I forget to mention I was cut and bruised and with an unfamiliar follower? Esme looked at me worried. She probably knew I was fine, but she can't help but worry.

"Um… I'm fine. But I'll just take the whole first aid kit in case… bye."

I had extra nectar and ambrosia in there, so it was a good cover. Percy sent it to me earlier this year, he said it would help. I never understood why but I always healed within the minute, and I never watched it heal. Percy had told me not to. Anyways, I couldn't just tell Edward what happened.

I just walked to my room, leaving Percy behind, feeling bad. Yeah, call me a baby, but I felt like I should tell him. When I got to my room, I broke off a piece of ambrosia and ate it, which tasted just like Esme's cookies. I felt my cuts stop bleeding and I didn't feel so stiff and sore. Not wanting to burst into flames(Percy had told me I would if I ate too much of it, I didn't believe him at first, but once I took a little more than what was necessary I got really hot. I never tested it again), I put some away, but kept a little baggie to keep in my pocket. If I come back like that again and Edward is here, I would have some problems.

Finally, when I went outside to put the first aid kit away, I overheard Edward talking to Percy. And it sounded serious. I saw the whole family intent in conversation dwelling on every word that was said.

Worried about _me_.

"—sure she's alright?" Edward asked.

I ducked behind the wall. I needed to hear this.

"Yes! She's fine. I would never let my sister be harmed. I've always made sure she was ok, whether she realized it or not." Percy defended

"But she was badly hurt!" Edward said.

"She'll be fine. I know it for certain."

"Yeah, Edward." I said, coming out. "I'm fine."

"How—what—" he stuttered, looking at me perfectly fine and healthy.

I glanced at my big brother. "I think we need to tell you something," then I glanced around the room, " We need to tell All of you something."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Edward, you might want to sit down for this."

When we all sat down, he looked between me and my Percy calmly. The whole Cullen Clan patiently waiting. I guess they didn't know what to expect. When I was ran into Percy today, I didn't either. I went into denial right away. Then it got better.

"Okay." I said. "Since Percy is best at explaining and knows more, I think I'll let him explain."

"Sure." He said, trying to make it easier for everyone. He looked at everyone and moved closer to me before beginning. "Well, Edward, you know all those _stories_ about the Greek gods, right?" Not myths.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase. They're real."

He looked at us like we were crazy. I don't blame him.

"What? They're just myths. They can't be real."

Thunder boomed outside and Percy winced. "Can you please not call them myths? Lord Zeus doesn't like that."

"Zeus? Are you telling me you believe he's real?"

"Love," I interrupted. "It's true."

"Yeah." he continued, noticing the rest of the family wasn't completely freaking out. "Our dad is Poseidon. The God of the Seas, Earthquakes, Horses, you know. So I'm half-god, half-mortal. I go to a special camp for demigods. My friend Annabeth. Well, she's a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy. And Nico. He's a son of Hades, Lord of the Dead. And I have another friend, Thalia, who's a daughter of Zeus and lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

Now Edward looked amused. "You're telling me all this stuff exists?"

"Well, that's what I thought. Do you want proof?" Percy said obviously annoyed at the lack of disbelief.

"Yes, I do." He said.

he nodded. Then took out Riptide. "What do you see?"

"A pen." He said like it was obvious.

Percy uncapped his lethal ball pen, and it turned to my sword. "Now what?"

"A… a sword…" Edward said in disbelief.

"This was a gift from my dad. I always keep it with me in case I run into monsters. Like I did today. I need it to survive." He turned to me, "Izzy, take your ring off." I did what I was told and soon there was a beautiful silver sword in my hand.

Edward just stared at me in complete shock that I've been carrying something so dangerous.

"So monsters are real, too?" he asked recovering. The rest of the family quiet, even Emmett, just listening. Waiting for reasonable answers to everything.

"Yup. I would say which ones, but that would be trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"See, names have power." he explained." That's why we never say them. At camp, we have a god there. Well, he went after a wood nymph, and got in trouble. He ended up at our camp. Anyway, we never call him by his name; we call him Mr. D. Then, we have Chiron who is the activities director. He's a lot nicer than Mr. D, and not so grumpy."

"Chiron? _The_ Chiron, trainer of heroes?" Edward asked. Well, he knows his Greek stories.

"Yup. That's him. He gave me my sword on behalf of my father. It's Celestial Bronze, and made in the Forges of the Gods. No offense, but mortals aren't important enough to get hurt by it. Since I'm half god, it would hurt me. But since I'm half mortal, regular metal could hurt me, too."

"You dad is really Poseidon?"

"Yeah." he said. "Since I'm his son, I have control over water. And I can talk to sea creatures and horses. And pegasus. They love me."

I glanced up at the ceiling. I was glad they were taking this well. I sighed in relief.

I cut in here, explaining myself now, "See, I was coming home, and some stupid monsters found me, Percy and I fought them and we had a mini reunion before he explained everything. I got some small cuts during the fight, so I got some ambrosia to help, but Edward saw so I just decided to would be better to tell," I was talking to the rest of the family now, but then turning to Percy I said ,"But really, why are you here?"

" Well, it's apart of the prophecy. It's up to one of us to save camp. I'm here to train you, and get you prepared to fight the war. Everyone is depending on us." Percy said sighing.

"So you came here. Hmmm. I wondered if it's possible for you to ever come back and for you to love me and miss me, but I guess I was wrong. But, it's good to know you got over everything. You don't really miss me, you just want me to save your friends and your camp. Or maybe someone to let the prophecy fall on, so you don't have to take responsibility is something goes wrong. What if I don't want to risk my life for a brother that didn't care if I was alive or dead?!" I shouted raising my voice now. "I want you to leave Percy. You can come back when you really truly care."

"Percy," I started again calmly. Well, my voice was calm, but I really wanted to tackle him. "I think your just here for a quest. . . . I'm just another quest to you."

Percy began to protest but then saw the look in my eyes. He ran out of the door saying nothing, but I knew he would be back. When he did, he would be prepared and ready. I knew he loved me. I did. I just didn't know how far and deep into his heart I would have to look to find that love. I took one look back at the Cullens, and all my strength and everything I had trusted them with came forming back. All those walls Edward had skillfully crumbled were back, and stronger than ever. I knew I couldn't take it. So I ran as fast as my clumsy feet can take me, taking nothing, having no destination. But just went.


End file.
